


Spiderman Kisses

by intoapuddle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010 Era (Phandom), Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M, idiot prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: The famous Spiderman kiss, except they're not caught in the rain and Dan isn't kissing Phil on the lips.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 19
Kudos: 196





	Spiderman Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dayevsphil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayevsphil/gifts).



> a gift for daye because they're a big bully

It’s a strange thing, getting used to having Dan around.

Phil would’ve never expected that to be a thing, back when him and Dan were Skype:ing until the sun rose. But Phil is getting used to it.

He is sitting at his desk, reading youtube comments on his laptop. Dan is on his bed. They’re not talking, or touching. They’re simply in the same space, and that’s nice. It’s, in a way, exciting like all of those other firsts were. The kissing, the talking, the fooling around. All big moments, impactful, momentous.

Maybe this isn’t quite as momentous, but it’s something. Going quiet on Skype isn’t the same thing, really. Going quiet in the living room isn’t the same thing, either. It’s the fact that Dan is on Phil’s bed, extremely up for grabs, and the fact that neither of them is immediately giving into that temptation.

It only takes a glance, though. When Phil looks over his shoulder, he notices that Dan is lying on his back. His head is tilted just slightly, down the side of the bed. He’s not checking his phone. He’s just doing that thing he always does; when he pushes his legs and hips up as if challenging his own flexibility. He’s also challenging death, because falling down head first would surely result in it.

That’s what prompts Phil to break the silence. Nothing else. Not the way Dan’s neck looks, long and slender and kissable. It’s not at all because of the picture perfect emo wet dream right in front of his eyes.

Fuck it, okay, that’s exactly what it is. But he’d also like for Dan to live another day.

“Hey, Dan,” Phil says.

It’s a dangerous thing. Whenever Dan snaps out of his hyper active trance, there’s a risk of him actually falling to the death that Phil was trying to prevent.

That doesn’t happen this time. Dan has to wave his arms a bit. There’s a quick moment of panic on Dan’s face before he regains his balance and it settles. That’s something else they’re used to, because they only give each other a knowing smile in response to it. Knowing, because they really know each other now.

“Hey,” Dan says.

He smiles the big toothy smile he avoids smiling in pictures. It’s Phil’s favourite smile.

Phil looks at Dan’s neck. Dan’s goofy smile turns into a smirk. That is also Phil’s favourite smile.

“Wanna try something?” Dan asks.

“What?” Phil says.

He expects Dan to get up, but he stays put. Head angled slightly down at the side of the bed.

“You know Spiderman?”

“Spiderman?”

Dan rolls his eyes.

“Just come here.”

Phil gets on the floor and walks on his knees to Dan. It earns another goofy smile, but it’s under the veil of that smirk. Okay, Phil is going to have too many favourite smiles at this point. Maybe he’s sappy enough to think that Dan smiling is his favourite, period.

Once Phil is positioned in front of him and looks at his face upside down, he gets what Dan meant by ‘Spiderman’. 

Dan looks almost younger from this angle. Playful and mischievous and innocent. Two truths and a lie.

“Oh, that scene,” Phil says.

Dan blushes. Whatever is going on on Phil’s face made him blush. Phil might never get used to that.

“Obviously, you’d be Spiderman,” Dan says. “But for now..”

Dan looks at Phil’s lips. Phil looks at Dan’s lips.

He leans forward. Their mouths settle awkwardly. Phil’s bottom lip ends up in Dan’s mouth. Dan wiggles uncomfortably and Phil takes hold of Dan’s shoulders, absolutely dumbfounded as to what to do with his hands. It doesn’t feel like anything but trying to enjoy a weird feeling and being scared of having your tongue bitten off.

Both of their tongues survive, as they dissolve into frantic giggling.

Phil pulls away and shakes his head.

“That didn’t work at all,” he complains.

Dan remains in that position.

“Your head’s gonna explode,” Phil says.

“I’m fine,” Dan says.

“Well, get up. I want to kiss you properly.”

Dan blushes again. He definitely has a reason for remaining in this position and Phil might not get why, but it’s definitely a sex thing and he’s definitely going to make fun of Dan for it.

“Do you not want to kiss me properly, Dan?” Phil asks, grinning.

“Hm?” Dan asks, coming back from the thoughts he got lost in.

“Nothing,” Phil says, grin turning into a giggle.

“Get on your knees,” Dan says.

There’s much they’re getting used to. They’re comfortable with one another in a different way than they were in October. But when Dan voice gets a bit lower, and his eyes darken, there’s no way Phil’s heart won’t pound. There’s no way his dick won’t catch immediate interest, as if they didn’t just have sex a couple hours ago.

Phil gets on his knees. Dan reaches out and grabs him by the hips.

“Dan,” Phil laughs in surprise. “What-”

Then Dan’s mouth is sucking the outline of Phil’s dick through his pyjama bottoms and _fuck_.

“Oh,” Phil says on an inhale. “Okay. Yeah.”

Dan doesn’t respond. He keeps suckling along the shaft until he reaches the head and Phil actually whimpers. All he can really see is Dan’s chin and throat as they move softly, softly, as Dan mouths at him.

“Pull it out,” Dan says.

“Okay,” Phil says, dumbstruck.

He pulls his dick out because he’s not embarrassed about pulling his dick out in front of Dan in a well-lit room anymore. Because Dan has told him how much he loves his dick so many times that Phil is starting to believe it.

Phil skates back on his knees just a bit, in order to see Dan’s face. His hand is wrapped around his cock as he looks at Dan’s beautiful face.

“Like this?” Phil asks, hesitant.

He’s not sure this is going to end well. If he was scared of Dan biting his tongue off, then…

“Like this,” Dan confirms.

He’s goal oriented in that way that he gets when they’re about to do something like this. Phil is absolutely with him there, but he can also see every way in which this could go horribly wrong. Not just for him, but for Dan.

“Just,” Dan says, “put it in yourself, I guess?”

Phil giggles. Dan giggles back.

They stop giggling when Phil pushes the head of his cock against Dan’s lips until they open to make room for him inside his mouth. Suddenly, the idea of laughing is absolutely gone because then Phil sinks inside that warm wetness but it doesn’t end in the way that it usually does. Phil is sliding down Dan’s throat with no problem and it’s absolutely breathtaking. He can see the way Dan’s throat extends. He can see the shape of his own dick because suddenly he is balls deep in Dan’s throat and despite how fucking amazing it feels, Phil pulls back out, releasing a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

Dan coughs. His eyes are red and wet.

“Oh!” Phil says. “Fuck. Dan, I’m sorry-”

“Shut up,” Dan says in a rasp. “Again.”

“No, I-”

“It’s okay,” Dan says.

Phil eyes him suspiciously.

“Awrf?” Dan says.

His eyes are big as he kisses the underside of Phil’s cock. He only has to open his mouth for Phil’s cock to slide back in, and Phil is powerless against that feeling. He takes a hold of Dan’s neck for purchase as he goes deeper. There’s a wet sucking sound and Phil groans, feeling Dan’s cheeks hollow around him, allowing for a tighter hold.

Phil doesn’t go quite as deep this time. Instead his hips find their own rhythm because his dick has a mind of its own and all it wants is to live that perfect emo wet dream. It goes to a point where Dan is making those sounds that Phil’s only ever heard in porn before, those small choking sounds that aren’t really choking sounds but it sounds like _something_ and that something is delicious.

Phil is so hard and feeling so good it almost hurts. He won’t be able to come like this but he doesn’t want to stop fucking Dan’s mouth. Dan sucks Phil’s cock for all he’s worth and Spiderman’s got nothing on this, to be honest.

Phil’s body is on fire once he pulls out and stares down at Dan’s plump fucked-red lips and watery eyes. His eyelashes are wet and pretty and there’s a line of spit going from the corner of his mouth and down (up?) his cheek. His chin is completely wet with it; with a mix of Dan’s spit and Phil’s precum.

“Come on my face,” Dan says.

Of course that’s what Dan says. He kisses the underside of Phil’s dick. It jumps in a way that would be comedic if Phil wasn’t about to come his brains out.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Dan mumbles against Phil’s cock.

He takes hold of the shaft and pushes the head into his mouth. Phil actually bends over. Every one of his nerve endings are standing on edge as the sensation are focused on the tip of his dick, so fucking sensitive that another flick of Dan’s tongue is gonna make him come.

Dan must know. Phil grabs his cock and wanks and then Dan does it. He flicks his tongue at the underside of Phil’s sensitive-as-hell cockhead and that’s it. He practically explodes inside Dan’s mouth. He fucks into it at a frantic, jack-rabbit pace as it builds and builds. He hasn’t had an orgasm for this long before, that’s for sure.

Phil’s ass muscles and thighs are sore when he slumps back, sitting on his shins. He heaves breath after breath, absolutely stunned at the weight of this sensation.

Then there’s a wet noise, and Phil remembers that Dan’s here.

The wet noise came from Dan sucking on his come covered thumb. But that’s not all that’s covered in Phil’s come. It’s in Dan’s hair, on his cheeks, and on his neck. Phil pulls his shirt off and wipes it over Dan’s face as he supports the back of his head. Dan giggles into the fabric.

“Oi, oi,” he warns, pushing the material from over his mouth. “I just survived choking on your dick, I’m not gonna die from choking on your bloody t-shirt.”

Phil throws the t-shirt aside and stares at Dan.

“I’m joking,” Dan says with a laugh. 

Then, lower: “Fuck, you came hard, didn’t you?”

Since Phil’s brain is not currently connected to his mouth, Phil just nods in response. Dan smiles the cutest smile imaginable and Phil bends down to kiss it.

This time, Phil doesn’t worry about how to position himself. He tastes the salty bitterness of himself on Dan’s tongue and for once, that’s fucking hot. Dan kisses back with just as much force, until he gets up and Phil jumps up on the bed and covers Dan’s body with his own.

Spiderman really has nothing on them.

Phil pushes Dan’s shorts down and takes the cock in his mouth, eager to return the favour.

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr](https://intoapuddle.tumblr.com/post/190315041633/spiderman-kisses-e-18k-words-fuck-it-im)   
>  [retweet on twitter](https://twitter.com/intoapuddle/status/1218310069932240896)


End file.
